Shayne Gostisbehere
| birth_place = Margate, Florida | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 180 | shoots = Left | draft = 78th overall | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Shayne Gostisbehere (born on April 20, 1993) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Shayne was selected by the Philadelphia Flyers in the 3rd round (78th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. He played college hockey with the Union Dutchmen in the NCAA Men's Division I ECAC Hockey conference. In his junior year, Shayne's outstanding play was rewarded with a selection to the 2013–14 ECAC Hockey All-Conference First Team. The Dutchmen would win a national title in 2014 and Shayne earned great praise for his three points and plus-7 performance in a 7-4 win over the Minnesota Golden Gophers. On April 15, 2014, Shayne was signed by the Flyers to an entry-level contract, but he suffered from a torn ACL in November that would keep him out of the lineup for the rest of the 2014–15 season in which he was slated to play for the Lehigh Valley Phantoms. Shayne made a good impression in training camp preceding the 2015–16, but was ultimately sent down to the Phantoms. A month into the season, on November 14, 2015, he was called up by the Flyers, and recorded his first career NHL point in his opening appearance with the Flyers on a game tying assist against the Carolina Hurricanes. Three days later, Shayne scored his first NHL goal against Jonathan Quick of the Los Angeles Kings and followed it up with two overtime winners which have been described as "absolutely identical," making him the first Flyers rookie to score multiple overtime winners in a season. Shayne later added a third overtime goal against the Carolina Hurricanes, marking the second time that he'd scored the overtime winner against Carolina. On February 13, 2016, he broke Barry Beck's point streak record for a rookie defenseman with a goal against the New Jersey Devils, extending his streak to 11 games. On February 20, 2016, Shayne extended his point streak to 15 games with an overtime goal against Toronto. He became the first rookie in NHL history to record 4 OT goals in a season. On February 23, 2016, his point streak ended at 15 games in a loss against the Carolina Hurricanes. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Personal Life Shayne's father, Regis is a native of France who moved to Florida to pursue a career as a professional Jai Alai player. He was influenced to pursue hockey by his maternal grandfather Denis Brodeur (no relation to Martin Brodeur). His sister Felicia was a figure skater and his cousin Ugo Gostisbehere is a professional soccer player in France Shayne attended South Kent School in South Kent, Connecticut. Category:1993 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Adirondack Phantoms players Category:Lehigh Valley Phantoms players Category:American ice hockey defencemen